The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF16-72-8’. ‘UF16-72-8’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in May-November 2015 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF15-95-1’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2016 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF16-72-8’ has been reproduced asexually for over 18 months through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF16-72-8’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2016 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF16-72-8’ has large dark green leaves with distinct maroon venation and pink accents leaves; whereas, ‘UF15-95-1’, the female parent, has leaves colored dark maroon with green margins. ‘UF16-72-8’ has moderate vigor and well-branched upright habit; whereas, ‘UF15-95-1’ is vigorous, but more mounded in habit with more lateral branching.
‘UF16-72-8’ has similar foliage color and patterning to that of the commercial variety ‘Mainstreet Abbey Road’ (‘UF12-46-2’, unpatented), but ‘UF16-72-8’ leaves have hints of pink and its leaf venation pattern is more consistent in sun and shade than that of ‘UF12-46-2’. Further, ‘UF16-72-8’ is not as rangy and vigorous as ‘UF12-46-2’, and thus ‘UF16-72-8’ is more compact and refined in habit.